Come Back To Me
by Abuurn
Summary: Emma loves Will. She just has to realize it first, and she notices it wont be as easy as she thought. SPOILERS FOR JOURNEY. Rated T language.
1. Trouble

"_Just know I'm here when you need me, I'll wait for you." -David Cook_

'Ok, Emma. Breathe. You have work to do. No time to think of Will. Will…I wonder what he's doing right now.

No. Just breathe. You have a _job._ Students need help finding their way. They need guidance.

Hell, I need guidance.'

Emma mentally cursed at herself for letting her mind wander. She let out a sigh and looked around her empty office. What needs cleaned? Maybe it'll help…

Will loves it when I clean.

'_Damn it, Emma. Your pathetic.'_

Ok, paperwork. Paperwork.

Damn, she already finished it. Curse her obsession with getting things done.

She ran her hands through her hair and let out a groan.

'_Stop thinking about him. You have a boyfriend. A good, hansom, nice boyfriend.'_

She thought of Carl. His nice, white smile. They way he looked at her, the way he told her not to worry when she told him of her condition. He was willing to help her, to cope with her.

But so was Will. And he said he loved her…

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _

Stupid Will. Stupid, stupid Will. The Will who she had known for almost 3 years now. The Will she had fallen in love with. The man of her dreams.

And he loved her…

She shook her head in frustration and glanced at the clock. How was she suppose to get through today?

Stupid Will and his charming smile that made the butterflies in her stomach take flight…

_Damn. _

Its only third period, and Emma wanted to get out of this building. She wanted to go home and think…just think. She needed time. Time to think.

Maybe she should set up and appointment with Carl to talk to him? Yes, that's a good idea. It would definitely get her mind off Will. But, every time she tried to think about Carl, she saw Will.

_What the hell did she get herself into?_


	2. Missed Chances

Last day of school.

8th period.

5 minutes.

_Go clock, go._

Now, normally students would be more excited to get out of school for summer than the teachers. But, Emma was ready to go running out the door. The student in her office-Stella Riggers, was it?- was rambling on about how she was moving and wouldn't be able to see any of her friends again. The tears started, and, cringing, Emma held out a box of tissues. The younger girl accepted, dabbed her face, and tossed the cloth carelessly into the trash.

"-and the worst thing about it is my parents wont even listen to me! They say I'm to young to understand. I'm 15! I'm a smart girl, and I…"

3 Minutes.

Emma's mind started to wander again as she folded her hands in front of her.

'Ok, time to make a plan. Plan "Get out of this school while avoiding Will at all costs." The choir room is on the other side of the school, so it should be easy, but, maybe I should…'

"Ms Pillsbury? Are you listening?"

1 Minute.

Emma's mind was snapped back into reality as Stella gave her a pleading look.

"Yes! Um, well, your parents are older than you, so they do know best, I'm guessing? So, maybe moving wont be that bad. You'll get to meet new people, do new things. There's always room for change."

Stella face relaxed as the tears subsided. "Yeah…maybe your right, Ms P. Thanks."

_DING _

Oh, thank God, the bell. Stella smiled at her and quickly left her office, a little bit more proud then when she came in.

In two seconds, Emma's purse was slung over her shoulder, and she was out the door and headed down the hallway. Her yellow mary janes clicked against the tile as she speed-walked and turned the corner, avoiding the running student. Then she saw him. He was talking to Rachel, obviously annoyed by what she was saying. He was wearing her favorite color, periwinkle. Oh, he looked so good in it… Emma shook her head and turned on her heals, headed to the opposite corridor.

_Oh gosh, I hope he didn't see me._

As she turned and headed down the hallway she pushed opened the door and looked up to the sky. Almost black and covered in grey, saggy clouds.

Great, what a way to end the day. _It's going to rain._

The students were already almost gone, thankfully. She spotted her car in the middle of the parking lot and started toward it.

"Hey, Emma!"

She froze. She knew that warm, calm voice anywhere.

'_Oh, no…'_

She turned around to see Will jogging up to her, and she couldn't sworn she felt her heart break into tiny little pieces.

"Will."

"Em." He stood in front of her and smiled. "Finally, I haven't seen you all day."

She remained silent, looking up at him.

"I, uh…" He tried to gather his words. "Look, I need you to know that…"

"Your sorry? Yeah, I know. You've told me that numerous times." Emma felt a surge of confidence. "I know your sorry, and you want me back, but I have a boyfriend, remember?"

Will felt a pang of jealousy. "I know, but…"

"I'd rather not talk to you right now, Will." She bit her lip at her words. Of course she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to tell him she loved him too. She wanted to kiss him senseless.

But she couldn't.

"Emma, I _need_ you. Please, just give me another chance. I promise-"

Emma felt her eyes tear up. "What, Will? You wont mess up? You…you don't get it, do you? I cant trust you. Just…leave me alone for a while, ok? I want to give Carl a chance."

Will couldn't help but grab her arm so she wouldn't turn to leave. "Carl wont love you like me, Emma. I've known you for so long, I know you inside out. You love me, I know it. You don't think I can see it? Because I can."

"This," she gestured between them. "is not going to work out. You don't know what your getting yourself into, Will, your not giving yourself time to think. You cant just apologize and expect me to come crawling back to you because you're the only one that will ever understand me, because it's not true!"

The thunder sounded, and the rain started to fall like Emma's tears.

Will didn't say anything, but just looked at her. Her red curls started to straighten as the rain dripped of the ends and began to stick to her pale face. He could tell she was crying, but he couldn't tell the tears from the rain. She still looked beautiful.

"I miss you." His eyes drilled into hers. "I miss the days were I could just walk into your office and talk to you…"

Emma sighed. "I think that…its going to take a while for us to get that back, Will, because I just cant do it anymore." She whispered. She shook her head before turning around and leaving him in the rain.

Will watched her walk away. He could have called out to her. Ran to her. Done _something _besides standing still like an idiot and letting her get away. But she was right, he cant just kiss her and expect her to forget everything he'd done.

So, Will went home, laid down on his couch, and thought. He thought about Emma, and how badly he had treated her. He sat in thought, thinking of how to get out of this 10 foot hole he dug himself into. It wasn't until 11:00 that he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast that day.

Maybe she didn't love him anymore. Maybe he missed his chance. He had gone for almost two and a half years with Emma being his best friend, and he was to blind to see that she really liked him.

_He missed his chance, and now she was gone. _


End file.
